Natural Scent
by julyeighth
Summary: After having her own example of a certain scent, Harada Risa now knows what her favorite scent is. [Oneshot] [SatoRisa]


**_Title:_**_ Natural Scent_  
**_Series:_**_ DN Angel_  
**_Focused Characters_**_: Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Risa_  
**_Summary:_**_ After having her own example of a certain scent, Harada Risa now knows what her favorite scent is._  
**_Setting:_**_ A few years after canon events take place._  
**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything. Sue me._  
**_Note: _**_I'm quite worried that I portrayed them as OOC. Please tell me if I have. Though, I am more worried about my grammar, as English is not my first language._

"Is that lotus?"

Harada Risa awoke from her thoughts as she was walking, to find a familiar face speaking to her. "Ah, Hiwatari-kun! I didn't notice you were there." In fact, Satoshi was leaning against the wall of the school corridor as Risa was passing by.

Remembering that she did not hear the question all, she hesitated to ask him to repeat the question. After all, Satoshi was not one to say things more than necessary. But she asked anyways. "Sorry… Do you mind repeating that again?"

"Is that lotus?" Satoshi restated, as if it was one of the most obvious things ever.

"What's lotus?" Risa looked up straight at his eyes, as if she would understand the question better.

"You."

"Me? I'm not quite sure." Risa was quite surprised to find that Satoshi had good senses, and was even more surprised that he noticed something like that. Wondering if she actually did smell like lotus, she tried to get a whiff of herself but picking at her shirt and smelling it. "Guess so."

Risa then filled with a curious thought and went up to Satoshi to sniff a bit of his aroma. As she did so, Satoshi stared, amused at her childish act.

"Hmm… you smell like… the ocean!" Risa noted, proud that her nasal sense could almost match up to someone like Satoshi.

"Really? I wouldn't think so." Satoshi said, with an unreadable face. Sure, he did quite like the ocean. But he didn't think he would actually smell like it.

Risa then went up to him and attempted to get another whiff of Satoshi. However, Satoshi tried to dodge all of her "attacks", but ended up getting a whiff of Risa's scent. This went on for a while until Satoshi accidently backed Risa into the wall.

Risa then took this as a chance to sniff a bit of his aroma, but stopped in mid-action as she saw Satoshi grab a hold of her dark red-brown locks of hair. She watched as he played with her hair and inhaled the scent around it.

At this point, Satoshi was attempting to tell his body to stop, but it simply would not listen. Usually he could resist almost anything, but it was like he was in a trance. He fondly played with her hair for what seemed like forever, but was actually a few seconds, with Risa watching him intently until a familiar sound was heard.

Saehara Takeshi's singing boomed through the corridors, causing the two to break apart and stand next to each other against the wall. They stood there in silence, not knowing what each other should say next. So instead, they just waited and/or silently prayed that Takeshi would pass by them faster.

Sadly, Takeshi stopped right in front of them. "Hey Hiwatari-kun," then acknowledging the other, "Harada-imouto!" The two of them stayed silent, with Risa smiling weakly at him, but silently cursing him in her mind.

Takeshi then caught on, apologized profusely with an "It's the island thing all over again. Sorry!" He then patted Satoshi on the back rather hardly, winked at him, and ran off singing his song again. Causing Satoshi to think that Saehara had a bit too much energy for his own good.

"So…" Risa tried to think of the right words to say.

Trying to find a way to escape, he saw Takeshi actually behind one of the corners farther off in the corridor with a camera. "I'll see you later in class then, Harada-san."

Then after saying their goodbyes, she watched his retreating figure go off. She then wondered if she could actually like a boy with glasses.

Especially one with her favorite intoxicating scent.


End file.
